Delinquent High
by HalfwayParanoid
Summary: Starting a new school overseas shouldn't be at all shocking, right? Wrong. Naruto and a few of his friends find out that not all high schools are just about learning and social life, and they find that out the hard way when they are threatened on numerous occasions by other students. Rated K for violence, laguage and suggestive scenes. Modern Naruto.
1. A New Home and a Suicidal School

**This is my first modern Naruto. Whoop dee doo. I had this idea for a bit now, and decided to go ahead and writing since I have been stuck on my other story, Hidden Personalities. **

**Let me know how I did, and point out any errors I may have made.**

**Now, we all should know that I don't own Naruto. I mean, geez, no one except the guy who wrote it owns it. **

Tall buildings flew by as several faces looked out the vehicle windows to get a glimpse of the city.

"So, this is America." Sakura said in awe as she tried to get a better view point from the window. She nearly hit Hinata in the head with her foot in the process.

"No, this is Carlton, Missouri, part of the U.S." Kakashi corrected while turning another page in his book. He then smiled a small perverted smile. "It is also one of the many places filled with beautiful girls…"

"UNCLE!" "KAKASHI!" came several yells in the van, causing the driver, Itachi to swerve for a second. "No perverted stuff here, please!" came Sakura's plea. Sasuke, who sat in the back with Neji and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"What? Jiraiya did say there would be many women here. And bunches of places to go to see them." He got a nose bleed thinking about it.

"Eew, Kakashi." "Oh My God." came the replies. Itachi smiled a lewd smile, agreeing with Kakashi in his head.

"Nothing like a change of scenery, eh Kakashi?" Itachi asked earning several groans and plea's for death from the backseats.

This is what mainly went on in the van for the rest of the ride to their new home in America.

* * *

"Is all prepared for tonight?"

"Yes ma'am, all is ready and everyone is accounted for." a young brunette replied.

"Good, tonight we patrol the borders, the last I heard was that other gangs were on the move, trying to breach others territories."

The Brunette looked at her leader, never once breaking eye contact. "What will you have us do if they do breach our borders?" she whispered excitedly.

The black haired leader sent a scathing look at her companion. "We strike when needed, injure them and send them with their tails tucked between their legs back to where they came from. _That _is what we do."

The brunette grinned sardonically; the gang haven't had a good fight in a while. "I will let the rest know what is to be done then."

"Oh, and Ally?" the young girl turned at her name. "Tell Tina, and Brit they are with me, all of us have some personal business to finish up with certain people."

Ally's smile widened even more. "All righty, Rae. I mean, Boss."

* * *

The house that Kakashi bought was three stories high, and enormous. Naruto and the gang stood with their mouths agape in awe, due to its size.

"T-this is ours, right Kakashi?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is all of ours and the Sand siblings when they get here." Itachi pointed out before walking in with cardboard boxed under each arm. "Why don't you all start unloading now?" he asked before stepping inside.

Kakashi grabbed a boxed loaded down with books and another one with his name written on the side. "If you all are in awe now, wait till you get a tour of the school tomorrow." he stated as he walked inside.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sakura asked before grabbing a few bags and starting towards the house.

Four hours later…

The Sand siblings had arrived not long after the others and helped getting everyone settled into the new, gigantic house. Bedrooms had been fought over and arguments were settled after a course of two hours. Now, all was quiet in the house as everyone tried to sleep: the time change was going to be hard to adjust to.

It was dark out and the crickets chirped while Kakashi and Itachi snored on the first floor. What came next scared the living snot out of most of the group.

Gun shots sounded not far from the house, the sound of things being smashed, car alarms going off and screams of pain, anger and fear arose not three blocks away. Everyone in the house was up then.

"Did you h-hear that?" Sakura asked in a scared voice as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

Sasuke nodded his head, not showing any worry.

"This is a safe neighborhood, right Itachi, Kakashi?" Temari asked grabbing everyone's attention.

Both said adults looked at one another, unsure of how to respond. "Eh, we don't really know. We didn't look into it much." Kakashi stated, earning several scathing glares.

"We'll look into it tomorrow, but for now, let's try to ignore what all is going on out there and get to bed. Okay?" Itachi suggested, not wanting to hear the complaints that were about to be made known.

They received several nods before the entire group dispersed to their respectful rooms. All they could do now was wonder what the next day would bring and how school would turn out to be.

The Next Day….

If they were in awe of the house before, they were gaping at the school now. It was massive compared to Konoha High and twice as intimidating. When an offer came up to transfer to a different school, the group, which consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, and the Sand siblings, didn't pass it up. All eight friends had decided to try something new, which meant traveling across the world to a country and place they did not know. Their parents had agreed for them to go on the condition that Itachi and Kakashi stayed with them over there. The best idea and worst mistake made yet, according to the group.

Now, here they stood at the bottoms steps of Carlton High, uncertain of what this new life would bring.

"Ready?" Temari asked, trying to break the tension. Last night had them on edge still.

"I'm ready, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled out, fist pumping the air: he was more excited than anyone else.

"Hn." was all Sasuke offered while shoving his hands in his pockets. The rest just nodded their heads, not wanting to say anything and started into the building.

They didn't get far into the corridor when an explosion went off just behind them. They spun around, their hearts leaping into their throats.

"Stop right this instant! You hear me?!" came a command. The dust cleared to reveal an older looking man glaring at a young male student.

The said student held a small looking contraption in his right hand. "Why should I, ya Windbag?"

The said man's face was almost purple when he responded, "Because I am the principle of this school, and you are behaving _horribly _you delinquent."

The young male laughed out loud. "Make me, I can do whatever I want!" with that he threw what he held in his right hand down on the ground in between him and the principle. A small explosion went off, causing smoke to cover the small area that the two stood in.

A moment later, the smoke cleared to reveal the principle glaring at the spot that the student once stood in. He didn't notice the shocked faces of the transfer students who just stared at the scene.

The only thought that went through everyone's mind was, "What have we _got_ ourselves _into_?"


	2. Authors Note and Apology

**I know I should have done this before, but, I am doing it now while I remember and my computer is up.**

**I am sorry for not updating the story in a while, I seriously hit a bad Imagination wall, and can't get over it. I know what I want to do with the story, but can't seem to get there. So, what I am trying to say is, I may update the next chapter if I ever can get past the wall, but, don't expect periodic updates from me on this story please.**

**Thank you for reading this though, and I ask that you be on the look out for another story that is in the making and will come soon. I haven't got a title for it, but it is a Static Shock fic, just for warning.**

**Sorry once more, I know ya'll would like to throw rocks or something at me for this, but I apologize. **


End file.
